


Grey

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grey Lady reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grey Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11218) by kehribar. 



> Written for the Who Arted? challenge in Poetry, Anyone on MNFF. (It won second place).

She is a faded photograph, a dusty memory, moths’-wings fluttering in the hush of a ruined tower. She passes unremarked, floating through the corridors like a trailing wisp of cobweb, light as dandelion fluff, yet her heart is dull lead, groaning within her as she passes daily the scenes of her betrayal, forgotten even now by all but she and the Baron. Is she anything now but a wistful thought, drifting upon the wind? Was she anything then but a little clump of dust gathering in the corner of her mother’s workroom? She is grey, grey, grey because she has never been otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been nominated for Best Poem in the 2012 Quicksilver Quills Awards on MNFF.


End file.
